


Improbe amor

by DonnieTZ



Series: L'amore al tempo dei romani [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Love, M/M, Rape, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta in continua espansione di brevi fanfictions scritte su prompt vari ed eventuali.<br/>---<br/><i>Un misto di odio e rimpianto. Tiberius lo sentiva abitargli le viscere ad ogni passo trascinato sulla terra, ad ogni parola scambiata con il padre, ad ogni respiro. Faceva male. Faceva così male che avrebbe voluto riavvolgere il corso del sole e perire sotto quei colpi al posto di Sabinus. Pescare bianco e morire. Pareva più facile, quando le giornate si trasformavano in notti e lui doveva fare i conti con gli incubi.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nulla

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!!  
> Probabilmente sono una delle due persone che shippa Tiberius♡Sabinus nell'intero creato, ma loro mi suscitano la morte da angst e feels e non posso non amarli.  
> Praticamente tutte queste brevi storie nascono sul gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts), ma accetto prompt anche sul mio tumblr ([qui](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask) ).  
> Spero di contagiare qualcuno, anche un poco, in modo da poter leggere di loro da qualche parte e spero che questa raccolta vi piaccia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La perdita di Sabinus...

Un misto di odio e rimpianto. Tiberius lo sentiva abitargli le viscere ad ogni passo trascinato sulla terra, ad ogni parola scambiata con il padre, ad ogni respiro.   
Faceva male. Faceva così male che avrebbe voluto riavvolgere il corso del sole e perire sotto quei colpi al posto di Sabinus. Pescare bianco e morire. Pareva più facile, quando le giornate si trasformavano in notti e lui doveva fare i conti con gli incubi.   
Tratteneva l’aria nei polmoni dilatati, finché le costole non premevano contro la pelle, per ingoiare il sapore acido dell’ingiustizia. Stringeva fra le dita le coperte, serrando la mascella affinché le urla restassero incastrate fra la lingua e la gola.   
Non poteva. Non riusciva. Vivere così era semplicemente impossibile.   
Non senza vendetta. Non senza che quel debito di sangue trovasse soddisfazione.   
Voleva distruggere ogni cosa, Tiberius, urlando il nome che tanto lo ossessionava, per poter così pagare un tributo a quell’anima gentile, coraggiosa, giusta. Distruggere per dimostrare di aver meritato quell’amore incondizionato, quei sorrisi onesti, quelle strette delicate.   
Tutto quello che provava, l’oscillare continuo fra la rabbia e la tristezza, non era devastante quanto i ricordi. Né gli incubi, né il dolore sordo all’altezza del petto, né la consapevolezza che fossero state le sue mani ad uccidere l’amico, il fratello, l’amante.   
I ricordi erano la parte peggiore.   
Le memorie di quei primi baci, quasi una sorpresa per Sabinus e una pretesa per Tiberius. Quel primo frugare sotto le vesti alla ricerca di un piacere istantaneo e semplice. Le parole pronunciate dopo, quando gli occhi erano lucidi di appagamento e le mani tremavano per quelle improvvise strette. I sussurri di completezza, di appartenenza, di ammirazione.  _Di amore_.   
Ogni singolo ricordo penetrava a fondo nella sua carne, bruciando, lacerando, fino a lasciare solo ampi spazi vuoti d’anima.   
Tiberius non era più Tiberius.   
Non era più un uomo, un figlio, un soldato  
Non era più nulla.


	2. Violato (NON-CON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sofferenza di Tiberius diventa rabbia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ►ATTENZIONE: NON-CON!◄  
> Non so se qualcuno leggerà effettivamente questa storia, ma... insomma Emma me l'ha promptata e io volevo davvero descrivere questo momento, così eccoci qui.  
> Spero di aver messo abbastanza avvertimenti e che a qualcuno piaccia!

Era così che scopava con Sabinus e, allo stesso tempo, questo amplesso vuoto è così diverso da fare male. Il pensiero risorge da un punto lugubre della sua mente ormai svuotata e Tiberius è quasi nauseato.   
Due uomini tengono fermo Cesare, chinato sopra il tavolo come una donna da pagare e dimenticare, e Tiberius gli pompa dentro l'odio, la rabbia, la frustrazione, la desolazione, la paura, la morte. Spinge e ogni spinta è un marchio di colpevolezza che Cesare dovrà portarsi dentro, che dovrà marcirgli nell'anima come il senso di colpa sta marcendo in quella di Tiberius. E non sarano più due uomini, ma due relitti, abitati da disgusto e violenza.   
Questo desidera, Tiberius, svuotandosi dentro Cesare come non avrebbe mai fatto con Sabinus – un paragone che torna a tormentarlo con la sua sgradevole evidenza –, che Cesare provi la sua stessa pena, che il dolore lo schiacci e lo soffochi ogni secondo di ogni giorno.   
Vorrebbe ucciderlo, banchettare con la sua carne, offrire la sua piccola anima in cambio di quella pura e coraggiosa e gentile di Sabinus. Riavere quell'amore così istintivo, così immediato, così incredibilmente diretto e strappare la vita dagli occhi di Cesare.   
Invece può solo scoparlo e sperare di essere un pensiero fisso dentro la sua mente, una spada infilata a fondo nel suo spirito, come la morte di Sabinus è per lui.   
Perché averlo perso è come essere violato ogni secondo. Violato dall'ingiustizia, violato dal fato, violato da una stupida scelta sbagliata e da una punizione troppo grande da tollerare senza vendetta.  
Violato dalla mancanza, che fa tanto male da non poter essere espressa se non con rabbia.   
Violato da Parche ingiuste che hanno intrecciato due giovani vite con nodi tanto stretti che reciderne una ha significato spezzarle entrambe.   
E così deve sentirsi Cesare, mentre Tiberius esce dalla sua carne martoriata.  
Violato. 


	3. Dalla notte alla luce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La notte prima della decimazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt struggente e mainagioia. T__T

Erano rimasti così fino all’alba, annodati tanto da non distinguere più l’inizio di uno e la fine dell’altro. Tiberius aveva ignorato la benda candida e, sotto, la ferita rossastra. Aveva ignorato il buio che diventava luce, filtrando piano dai lembi della tenda. Aveva ignorato la paura stretta nel ventre e la rabbia, l’umiliazione, l’ingiustizia.  
Si era concentrato solo su Sabinus, su quello strano amore che li rendeva fratelli e amanti e amici, che li incastrava nella carne e nell’anima e nella mente. Aveva spinto tutte le sue energie in quella direzione, senza curarsi del resto.  
Potevano morire o sopravvivere, a deciderlo sarebbe stato il caso. Non c’era dio a cui appellarsi, né clemenze da supplicare in ginocchio. Solo quei piccoli sassi colorati che avevano lasciato un alone pallido sulle dita di Tiberius.  
Dita che avevano stretto, lambito, percorso i contorni di Sabinus fino a imprimerli nella memoria istintiva del corpo, quella che non ha bisogno di sforzi per ricordare. Dita che avevano artigliato la pelle, che si erano insinuate fra i capelli, come a concretizzare in un gesto tutto quello che la voce non riusciva a dire, incastrata in gola com’era.  
Tutti quei _resta_ , quei _non andare_ , quei _ti amo_ che non avrebbero mai visto la luce.


End file.
